Three times they answered, and one time they let it ring
by laraanne92
Summary: Three times Barney and Robin are interrupted by phone calls. Spoilers for Splitsville
1. Chapter 1

**Three times they answered, and one time they let it ring**

August 2011

Hurricane Irene

_Hey, I'm really sorry about that phone call._

Robin is surprised at the admission. After all, Barney Stinson is hardly a man who admits to any faults. So she brushes it off, deciding to save him the embarrassment. He does sound genuinely apologetic. But Barney isn't finished.

_No, it is so not fine. I was a jerk._

Barney can't stop berating himself. How could he do that. He knows how painful daddy issues can be. And especially to Robin. Robin, who's the awesomest person he knows and really does not deserve to be treated like that. Suddenly, he has to tell her. He has to let her know that she deserves to be cared about; that her dad _should_ have called.

_And if you don't mind my saying, your dad is a complete idiot for not calling. He should never let a day go by without calling because when I let a day go by without talking to you… umm… that day's just no good._

And just like that, Robin feels like she could fall in love with him all over again. She'd forgotten how sweet and genuine Barney could be when he really wanted. She looks up at him and gives him a bright smile, but suddenly he's leaning over her. His breath is on her lips and his eyes are slightly glazed and all Robin wants to do is kiss him. She knows it's a bad idea, that it could complicate their friendship, but right now she doesn't care.

Then the phone rings. And Robin has to answer it. Has to pull it out because she's scared and confused and to be honest she isn't quite sure what she wants. So she excitedly greets her dad and tries to forget about how badly she wants to kiss Barney Stinson. Because that would be a mistake. Wouldn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

September 2011

Cleveland

Dancing with Robin made Barney feel alive. He always felt better when he was with her. He could be childish, outlandish and even downright crude and she'd still laugh with him. Even after all those ridiculous plays he'd been trying tonight, she still agreed to dance. And as he slid towards her, he couldn't help thinking that she was the only woman that he would ever really get down on his knees for. He loved her, he realised and as he lowered her to the ground, he found himself staring into her eyes. There's a spark in them that he'd missed and _oh god_, he wants to kiss her. He wants to kiss her so badly. She's breathing into him and her arms are around his neck and…

He can't think clearly. Which is why, when his phone rings, he grabs it. He can't let himself fall any deeper than he already is. He and Robin are dangerous together. And she deserves to be happy. So he answers the phone and tries desperately to invest himself in a new relationship. Because new is always better. And you can't just run back to the past 'cause it's familiar. It's a mistake. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

November 2012

Splitsville

_I love everything about her. And I'm not the kind of guy who says that lightly. I'm the kind of guy who has faked love his entire life. I thought love was something idiots thought they felt but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. And there have been times that I've wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly and irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows._

Barney's words were pounding through Robin's head, embedding themselves in her memory as she walked down the street with him. She had been left speechless in Splitsville. It was probably the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her and although he was trying to play it off now, Robin knew that there was some truth in his words. There was something so desperately raw about it that she had to question him. She had to know what he was thinking.

"I will give you this. You were pretty convincing"

He plays it off with his usual flippancy, but instead of backing off like she usually does, she pushes harder. It's about she took a stand.

"No," she stops him. "I mean, you were _really _convincing"

"Please. I was bro-ing you out". He's still being so calm and nonchalant about it that she wants to shake him. "Any longer, and I'd have had to kiss you"

And suddenly she realises that perhaps he's not quite so calm about it as he's pretending to be. He's looking at her with that same raw desperation he had back at Splitsville and she knows she's going to jump him. In fact she's thinking about dragging him home and having sex right now. _God what is wrong with her._

Her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts. For a moment she's tempted to let it ring but instead she answers with a resigned sigh. And as Patrice screeches into her ear, she's slightly relieved. She's not sure if she's quite ready to dive back into Barney feelings. She knows they'll have to talk about it one day. But not yet.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews guys:) Hope you enjoy the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A little ways down the road…

Once again, they're about to kiss. He's leaning over her and he's never wanted anything more in his entire life. He had never believed in love. Never imagined that he would one day be getting married at a huge church wedding. Yet here he is, pledging his love to one woman. Forever. And nothing has ever felt so right. Because when it comes to Robin Scherbatsky, everything feels right. Which is why he is going to kiss her. He's going to kiss her and prove beyond a doubt that she is the One for him. That she's his best friend and soulmate and that no one and nothing else can compare.

And then his phone rings. The familiar, annoying sound echoes through the church and there's complete silence. Then, slowly, deliberately, Barney pulls out his phone. Robin's staring at him, looking so breathtakingly beautiful and he knows what he must do. So he takes a deep breath, tosses the phone aside and captures her lips with his. And finally, _finally _they're kissing and he doesn't think he's ever felt happier. When they finally break away, he grins down at her.

"Scherbatsky", he starts but she interrupts him.

"Phone tossing?", she smirks. "Why did we never think of that."

"I think we should start making it a habit. It'll be legen wait for it…"

Before he can finish, she pulls him closer for a kiss. They've waited long enough.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks again for the reviews guys! Really appreciate it:) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter


End file.
